


Cool Craving

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-21
Updated: 2009-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Cool Craving

**Title:** Cool Craving  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Neville Longbottom/Bill Weasley  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** None that I am aware of.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/). Thanks to [](http://lilyseyes.insanejournal.com/profile)[**lilyseyes**](http://lilyseyes.insanejournal.com/) for the inspiration.  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/profile)[**neville100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/)'s prompt #78: Ice cream  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
 **A/N:** Bill has a craving.

  
~

Cool Craving

~

They went to Fortescue’s that evening. It was crowded, filled with people enjoying ice cream on an uncharacteristically warm summer night.

“What flavour?” the attendant asked.

Neville ordered peach, Bill ordered strawberry.

When Neville’s arrived, he swirled his tongue over the cream, an involuntary moan escaping as peach flooded his mouth. “Delicious.”

Bill’s breathing hitched.

“Are you all right?” Neville asked, now concerned.

“I’m fine,” Bill purred. “Ready?”

“But...I thought you were hungry,” Neville protested as Bill stood to leave. “Yours hasn’t come yet.”

Bill smiled. “Suddenly, I’m craving more than ice cream,” he said before Apparating them home.

~


End file.
